


分手五十次

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 当Alpha/Omega的意外发生以后，欧比旺选择了分手，一次又一次。





	分手五十次

 

安纳金不知道自己的师父是个Omega，也从没觉得他是。说真的，欧比旺肯诺比到底哪里像是Omega了？他严肃认真，要求苛刻，热衷于对自己的学徒指手画脚百般责难。除此之外，他似乎还是个经验丰富的调情高手，尽管安纳金一点也不想承认，为欧比旺的魅力所折服的Omega可不在少数。

所以当安纳金把欧比旺千叮万嘱交托给他的抑制剂失手砸了的时候并没有表现出丝毫愧疚，他只是自然地又替突然怔住的人挡去了致命的一击。当然了，任务完成之后他会把这笔账记到他的小本子上的，对于记载天选之子的丰功伟业这件事他可是向来毫不吝啬。

 

安纳金是在返回飞行艇时才觉察到有什么地方不大对头的，就在他埋头修理着几个失灵部件的时候，他觉得自己好像忽然闻到了一股专属于Omega的味道。然后他理所当然地朝着气味散发的方向看了一眼。只有一眼，却再也没能移开自己的目光。

欧比旺正扶着墙尽量不动声色地往外挪动。他的脖颈低垂，步履蹒跚，每走一步都伴随着不自然的停顿，似乎两腿间正忍受着某种无法言说的折磨。

快要走到舱门的时候他的脚步摇晃得几乎站立不住，只能斜倚着墙壁浑身发抖。安纳金看得出来他的师父正在竭尽全力地抵抗本能，但他最终还是神志迷惘地侧过了头，跟自己的视线四目相对了。那张写满渴望的脸在一瞬间变得更加潮红，汗水密布，呼吸急促，空气里四处弥漫的甜味儿也越来越浓。

 

他们俩的第一次就是这么发生的。在机舱里，在控制台上，安纳金把自己的师父钉在上面给自己破了处。

他以前从没这么干过，跟谁都没有，安纳金甚至是在冲过去的刹那才意识到自己勃起的事实。但是流淌在他血液里的Alpha天赋显然极有可能和原力一样的强，没有性经验也不妨碍他将身下正在发情的Omega操到魂不守舍。

几个来回之后，他的师父在他面前展现出了一直以来隐藏着的最不体面的一面。他的裤子卡在了膝盖，衣服和袍子被他一股脑地堆上腰间，露出袖口的几根手指则深深陷入了操纵面板的按钮边缘，跟随着他的顶弄不时发出一阵扰人的响声。

 

射精的快感席卷大脑的时候，安纳金完全是凭借着Alpha的本能咬上了埋藏在衣领下的后颈。他的结正在欧比旺身体里成型，手掌则牢牢扣住了一双因为疼痛而挣动的手腕，确保自己的精液一滴不漏地灌进后穴。安纳金清楚不管对哪个Omega来说标记的过程都伴随着强烈的痛苦，那是一种必须承受的来自Alpha的精神上的压迫，而这让他感到了从未有过的满足。他知道欧比旺正在和他建立一种比师徒纽带还要难以割舍的联结，从今以后他的师父都将变成他的所有物。

标记彻底完成时，安纳金如愿以偿地收获了几声漫长破碎的低吟和阵阵与他完美融合的气息。那终于使他餍足地松开牙齿，开始用舌尖舔过渗出血珠的皮肤。

他的师父没教过他怎么处理这种情况，他咬得实在过于用力，汗湿的金发匍匐在伤口周围显得有些可怜，因此他花费了更多的时间与他的Omega缠绵。他的手指松开禁锢，慢慢滑入指缝与怀里的人十指相扣，唇舌则不断磨挲着柔软发红的后颈，逐渐在安静屈服的顺从下把棕白相见的繁复衣领拨上了肩头。

又过了很久，安纳金不确定究竟过了多久，他终于直起身子从欧比旺体内撤了出来。

伴着性器的离去和肉体分离的暧昧响声，湿濡的精液和情液顿时从无法闭合的穴口流了出来，但是安纳金再也没有勇气朝那个仍旧趴伏在控制台前的人看一眼了。他的理智已经回来了。

他手足无措地退至墙角，等候他的师父整理衣物的一段时间几乎慌得六神无主。原力帮不了他，而这种恐惧在师徒感应断结的一刹那毫不意外地达到了顶峰。

「Master！」安纳金失声叫道。

「……我没有要斩断纽带」看着那双猛然抬起的晕红眼眶，欧比旺把原本想说的话咽回了肚里，一向灵巧的舌头差点在嘴边打个死结「……也不会强行去除标记……直到你出师的那天为止，你都是我的徒弟」

「Master……我…我很抱歉……」安纳金急忙垂下了目光。他真的不能再盯着那人不放了，他的师父眼角眉梢都还带着情事的印记。

「这不是你的错，是我的失责，我不应该把那么重要的东西交给你保管」摇摇头，余光扫过那个忐忑不安的表情，欧比旺站直身体走向了舱外「这件事就当没发生过。安纳金，现在继续你的工作，把她修好再来叫我」

 

安纳金舒了口气。

天选之子的思维方式注定与众不同。

作为一个刚标记完自己的Omega就被人甩了的Alpha，安纳金天行者非但没有怎么难过，甚至还感到了欣喜若狂。因为他知道即使欧比旺提出了分手他们俩的师徒关系也不会受到影响，他得到了欧比旺的保证。

三天以后，安纳金才后知后觉到分手的严重性。

 

「Master……？」睡眼惺忪的学徒揉着屁股坐在地板上，他刚被自己的师父一脚踹下了床。

「你不能再睡在这儿了，回你的房间去」

「为什么？我一直都是——」

「我睡不好觉！」欧比旺捂着脸打断了他，嗓音里透着股浓浓的倦意「安纳金，在我把你丢出去之前最好赶紧离开这里！」

安纳金看了一眼支在两腿间的帐篷，憋回了想要顶撞的话语。

好吧，他不再被允许跟自己的师父睡同一张床。虽然他也从没见过有哪对绝地师徒像他们这样从绑定的那天起就一直睡在一起。

 

「帮帮我Master ！」

安纳金对着镜子哀求道，身后的人好整以暇地抱起了双臂。

「不，你够大了安尼，你能做好这个」

他的师父不再愿意帮他系学徒辫，害他顶着稻草一样的发型度过了一段见人就被嘲笑的日子。

 

「把衣服穿好！」

即使屋子里就他们俩人，他的师父也再不能容忍他露着胸膛瞎晃悠的奇特癖好。

 

出任务时这种情况也没有半点改善——

「Master，屏障一直都在我要怎么联系你？」

「你有通讯器和脚。别烦我安纳金，我会在需要的时候撤掉屏障」

他的师父现在喜欢有事没事总支着屏障，渐渐让他觉得自己跟被人砍了纽带也没什么两样。

但是安纳金对此没有丝毫办法，毕竟是他自己在对方提出分手的时候没有表示半个字的异议。

 

就这么过了一个月以后，安纳金天行者的内心第一次涌起了掐死人的冲动。

 

 

两个人的第二次正式分手发生在吉奥诺西斯，当时安纳金正在帮欧比旺清理脸上的痕迹。

「你还是我的徒弟，只是徒弟」

安纳金不知道欧比旺是怎么做到刚跟自己做完就划清界限的，如果这样才能成为一名好绝地，他可能永远都做不到。但他还是沉默地点了点头，这会儿他并不想惹自己的师父生气，不想在已经惹毛他的时候再度火上浇油。

毕竟他刚在欧比旺无力抵抗的时候操了他，那双苍白的手腕上甚至还戴着锁铐。

 

安纳金发誓他一开始从塔图因赶来只是急着救援而已。可惜的是这种急迫的心情在看到自家师父像个展品一样被人高高吊起三百六十度旋转展示的时候就变了质。

然后他就那么站着从身后操了进去，手指用力别过欧比旺的下颌把有可能听到的反抗和斥责全给堵了回去。

这是他第一次亲吻那双颜色浅淡的嘴唇，肌肤相亲的触感干燥柔软的简直令他上瘾。他不由自主地顶开紧闭的唇缝，卷起舌尖动作轻柔地扫荡过每一处齿龈，偶尔还会停留在口腔上颚和喉咙深处戏弄挑逗，直到对方受不了地挣动起腰，喉间则因为下巴的酸楚闷哼得断断续续。

「安静点Master」安纳金一把捞回了试图往前挣脱的人，挨上绯红的耳垂戏谑地说「别把不相干的人招来了，现在的你可是个阶下囚」

他以为自己会在下一秒听到一些恼羞成怒的责骂。但是没有，他的师父只是用一双饱含水色的眼眸斜睨了一眼自己的学徒。

「那就快点」欧比旺张口咬上唇边的指尖，自顾自地摆弄起了腰「别再这么磨磨蹭蹭」

这让安纳金花了点时间才摆脱掉脑子当机的窘境。

然后他便面红耳赤地用力提起怀里人的臀瓣，迫使他腰肢下陷，脚尖上踮，双臂前曲着勾画出了一道诱人的弧度。

其实这个姿势对欧比旺来说并不舒服，安纳金只是为他解开了脚上的禁锢，除了腕部的束缚他找不到任何支点来支撑身后人恼怒的进攻。但最糟糕的就是，即便如此他的身体也还是从阴茎摩擦后穴的动作中体会到了阵阵强烈的快意，不用看他也知道自己的肠道早就在情事的刺激下自动分泌出了大量润滑的液体。不，也许还要更早，也许在感觉到安纳金不顾一切抛下任务赶来的时候…即使不在发情期，他的Alpha的强烈保护欲还是轻易点燃了掩藏在他内心深处的浓烈情欲。

他一定是昏了头才会说出不会强行去除标记的鬼话。

「够了安纳金，别射进去」在察觉到蹭上内壁的前液越来越多的时候，欧比旺磕磕绊绊地开口道「我们没时间让你……嗯……」

他猝不及防地仰头栽倒，他的徒弟在狠狠顶上腺体的瞬间解开了手腕的锁铐，原力从四面八方涌回了他的身体，欧比旺两样翻白近乎喘不过气。

片刻过后，欧比旺才从灭顶的快感中缓过神来，他扫了眼自己乱糟糟的下体，发现安纳金正抱着自己，两只手替他挡住了精液，没让那些无法解释的奇怪液体沾上衣袍。然后他便抬起手当着自己的面舔了个干干净净。

「Master……」红润的舌头舔舐过最后一道指缝，他的徒弟拉起他的右手覆上了一处依旧火热的柱体「帮帮我？我需要你」

 

欧比旺希望安纳金不要发现自己对他难能可贵的乖巧毫无抵抗的事实。

他几乎是毫不犹豫地满足了安纳金的要求，甚至回馈的比被给予的还要多。

 

修长的手指按压着金色的头颅控制着力道，努力不在那人吸吮到底的时候做出任何粗暴的动作。但安纳金很快就发现这是徒劳的，没有人能够在欧比旺肯诺比跪地口交的时候依然保持清醒，他的师父做起口活来简直就像外交谈判时一样聪敏。

安纳金不由自主地抓紧了柔软的发丝，掌控着节奏在对方嘴里抽出挺进，每当他的性器前端触及到柔嫩的喉舌，温暖湿润的口腔都会像刚才享用过的蜜穴一样猛烈紧缩。这样的深喉对于承受者来说是极其痛苦的，那两片颜色渐深的红唇早就张开到了极限，尽管无法将嘴里的性器全部含进去，却还是极尽所能地取悦着贲张的柱体。柔软的舌苔则费力地刷噬着经脉和沟壑，指尖极具技巧地揉捏囊袋，唇角被来不及吞咽的唾液一遍又一遍地浸染着。

而就在安纳金意识到自己撑不了多久的时候，生理性的泪水终于盈满了他的师父的眼眶，缓缓随着那人闭眼的动作往下滑落。

安纳金措手不及地射了出来，跟着又因为手忙脚乱的向外拔出酿成了更糟的灾祸。现在星星点点的白浊不可避免地沾上了欧比旺的脸颊，弄脏了他的眼睫、鼻尖、还有下巴上的金色胡须。

安纳金愣了很久，直到猛然回过神似的跪倒在地，慌里慌张地擦抹起了那人脸上的痕迹。

「对不起Master」

他紧张地说道，总算先用袖子把粘在眼皮上的体液弄了个干净。然后他眼睁睁地瞧着他的师父睁开了眼，喉结一动把嘴里的精液全给咽了下去。

「你还是我的徒弟，只是徒弟」

 

 

第三次分手就发生在这之后不久，安纳金丢失了一条手臂。

而欧比旺在度过了好几天被困在医疗室的日子以后，也终于意识到了自己的徒弟的确是在有意无意地向自己卖乖的事实。

「我做不好Master，它根本不听使唤」靠在病床上的大男孩愁眉不展地说，光剑再一次从泛着金属光泽的指间滑了出去。

那最开始的确让人非常沮丧，他的徒弟应该是骄傲的天选之子，而不是像现在这样囚禁于肢体与器械的磨合。欧比旺甚至陷入了深深的自责，是他的失败把安纳金推向了独自面对西斯的险境。所以他总是不厌其烦地帮助自己的徒弟做恢复练习。

但是接下来，那些频繁的要求逐渐变得越来越意味不明。

「你能把那个递给我吗？」

「Master，晚上你能不回去吗？我不想一个人待在这里。」

「我想吃那个」

「安纳金！」欧比旺把水杯放上了桌面，一侧眉毛令人生畏地高高扬起「你只是断了右手而已」话一出口欧比旺就后悔了，他的学徒委屈地吸了下鼻子，脑袋无精打采地垂了下去。

欧比旺无声地叹了口气。安纳金明显是在演戏，不然的话他只会冲着自己大发雷霆。

「你可以让3PO过来陪你，我猜他很乐意」欧比旺把托盘端到了床边柔声细气地说「安尼，你知道我没办法整天——」

「我不想看到他，不想在现在，不想在我身体的一部分也变成机器的时候」安纳金盯着自己的右手握紧了拳头，隔了半晌才抬起头望着身边的人影「我知道议会最近没给你指派新的任务。Master，你也不喜欢我的右手吗？看上去就像个怪物？」

欧比旺沉默了片刻，然后轻轻坐到床边握住了形状可怖的手掌。

他什么也没说，但是怅然失意的人已经从原力和纽带的联结中得到了自己想要的回应。

 

可是有些情况欧比旺就真的……

衣衫半褪的人两腿分开跨坐着，手臂撑着结实的肩膀上下起伏。

「Master，你不能再这么不负责任地提出分手。瞧，我已经是个废人了，我甚至都不知道这只手还能不能让人满意」

他显然不是。

欧比旺一点也不想弄明白自己是怎么鬼迷心窍地同意了这种匪夷所思的请求的，总之现在的他正不知廉耻地在安纳金的手指上操着自己。

不是那只完好的手，安纳金的左手正揉捏着他的乳头，一心一意地分散着他的注意。塞满他的下体的是另外几根骨骼分明的机械，触感带着一种不含感情的冰冷和坚硬。但欧比旺还是起了反应。他的阴茎笔直地抵上了身下人的小腹，而那个人正半倚着床铺，目光揶揄地看着自己。

欧比旺不自觉地闭上双眼，继续小幅度地扭动腰部。牙齿磕在下唇上，咽回了几欲脱口而出的呻吟。他感到并不痛快，埋在他体内的机械从头到尾都只是老老实实地呆在那里，并没有主动挪过一分一毫，那使得他的性器只能不断吐露着湿滑的液体，却无法达到彻底的解脱。

欧比旺不由得横下心垂下一只手臂，打算为自己纾解欲望。可是他才刚动了一下，手腕就被另一个人攥进了手里。

「Master，别碰那里」抓着他的人重新把手掌搭上了自己肩头「试试看只用后边」

「什，什么？」欧比旺睁圆了眼睛。

「我要你为了我只用后面达到高潮」拥有蓝色双眸的学徒深深地看了他一眼，微启双唇将挺立的乳尖含进了嘴里「Master……我知道你可以」

 

一阵令人难堪的沉默以后，浑身僵硬的人照做了。

欧比旺不确定自己到底是心甘情愿，还是受到了信息素暗示的影响。因为那几乎称得上是个命令，一个来自他的Alpha的不容抗拒的命令。

他的身体情不自禁地摆动起来，渐渐摇晃得没了章法，浑然忘我地在几根手指上找寻着最能让自己获得快感的那点。他感觉自己似乎随时都能得到无上的欢愉，却又总是差了那么一点，只能徘徊在欲望的边缘摇摇欲坠。而他的Alpha还在恶劣地戏弄自己。安纳金彻底拉开了他的衣服前襟，任由他的两条腿光裸着，上衣松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，胸前的两颗软肉被灵巧的唇齿轮流吸吮。

「不，不行……我做不到…安纳金」在欧比旺再一次企图前倾身躯却遭到推拒的时候他告了饶，始终顶在穴口周围的火热坚挺烫得他束手无措。他只好勾下脖子，汗湿的额头完全埋进了学徒的颈窝，指尖用力掐进了肌肉紧实的背脊「安纳金……安尼，求你……」

沙哑的声线颤抖得微不可闻，但欧比旺还是成功地让他的Alpha放过了自己。

绕着臀缝逡巡的左手突然地揉抓起了臀瓣，将濒临极限的Omega更近地揽到怀里，停留在肠道深处的几根手指也跟着动了起来，角度精确地对准了腺体用力刺戳。欧比旺的呻吟立刻拔高得不成了调子，两条腿被身下人更大幅度地分至两侧。即使是在床上，长时间的跪姿也还是让他的膝盖磨得发红，大腿一阵酸软的哆嗦。

「别，别再……啊嗯安，安尼……」

高潮来临时，亢奋许久的性器终于喷射而出，欧比旺几乎泣不成声。这是他第二次毫不设防地接纳自己Alpha的诱导，与第一次不同，这次他感觉不到丝毫被标记的痛苦，有的只是纯粹的快意，联结的共享使他们能够轻而易举地获知对方的感受。欧比旺在自己的Alpha摩擦着自己的大腿根部射精的时候，甚至忍不住从后穴中涌出了更多情液来回应对方的热情。

「Master……Master……欧比旺」他的学徒蹭着他的面颊气息不稳地呢喃着，然后抬起他的下巴送上许多甜腻的亲吻「你是我的……只能是我的」在他能够做出任何回答以前，那些亲吻划过了他的眼皮「别再向我提出分手，我不同意」

 

后来欧比旺甚至记不得自己当时说了什么，有可能根本什么也没说。总之第三次分手就这么华丽丽的失败了。

但这并不意味着他们俩能相安无事地走下去。

 

 

奔波战场的那段时日安纳金的改变欧比旺全都看在眼里，那个个子越长越高，所向披靡的年轻绝地已经不再是他的学徒。他们常常因为任务的缘故聚少离多，因为委员会的决定争执不休，而欧比旺知道尽管安纳金在战场上勇敢无畏，却总是担心着失去自己。有时夜半醒来，欧比旺看着身旁空荡的床铺都会感到无所适从。他不知该如何开口安抚那个总被噩梦缠身的人，他们俩的关系实在过于复杂，习惯各自肩负着沉重的秘密。

但他们的确给予了对方很多的性爱。

伴随着不知疲倦的吵架和分手，两个人的彼此依恋逐渐增加到了无以复加的地步，只要稍加撩拨，他们俩就会像从没做过的爱侣一般滚到床上。欧比旺甚至还有过被迫进入发情期的经历，抑制剂对被标记过的Omega作用不大，来自Alpha的强烈索求让他的信息素紊乱了好一阵子， 更不要提那个别有用心的人还老是故意在他面前晃来晃去。他只能频繁的告病，连续好几天都被人手脚虚软地困在房间里。

毫无疑问，他们俩早就离不开对方。可是就在战争临近结束时，欧比旺却把这段时间一直以来都心神不宁的人更远地推离了自己。

 

安纳金被甩到墙上的时候彻底怔住了，他瞪着床上的人，完全的不敢置信。

他刚才从外环回来，接连大半个月都被没完没了的战事和政治漩涡搞得身心俱疲，欧比旺现在不怎么掺和这些无休止的琐事。事实上，他根本是一反常态地摆出了一副提前卸任的姿态，能推的不能推的全都推到了安纳金头上。安纳金对此并无怨言，令他心生不满的是别的事情。

欧比旺的信息素变了。

大概两个月前，他的Omega闻上去添多了两道迥然不同的味道，一种是更加松软的Omega气味，另一股却是Alpha的气息。

安纳金不知道该对此作何反应，怀疑的种子在他的心底疯狂地生了根发了芽。

抵达科洛桑时已是深夜，安纳金不想惊动床上的人影，但是欧比旺在感觉到他的靠近时就主动地贴了过来。短暂的几分钟过后，浅眠了半宿的人终于沉沉地睡了过去，安纳金却发现自己可悲地勃起了。

睡梦中的人一开始未曾对他的爱抚表现出任何拒绝，细碎的轻吻得偿所愿地拂过了鬓角、颈项、平直的锁骨，他的Omega无比顺从，甚至还在他摸上大腿的时候主动分开了紧闭的双腿。安纳金的手指才刚触上后穴的位置，就毫不意外地沾了满手湿淋淋的液体。

但是到此为止了。那双迷离的眼眸才刚张开，就直接用原力把毫无防备的Alpha丢了出去。

安纳金觉得这已经证实了他不愿意相信的猜想，还有什么能比他的Omega不再允许他操自己更有力的铁证呢？

 

 

第五十次分手发生在穆斯塔法，岩浆边，到处都是火红的一片。

「我恨你！」安纳金高声喊道，一张嘴差点被烧灼的热气呛得咳嗽。然后他还没来得及缓过气，就被他的老师父怒不可遏地飞踹了一脚。

接下来的十几分钟里，他们俩举着光剑打得上天入地。安纳金绝不是有意拖延这么久，那真的只是因为两个熟识对方招式的人实在是很难决出胜负。而且他的老师父下手毫不留情，汗水打湿了他的额发，看上去是真的恨不得置他于死地。这让安纳金也不由自主地下了重手，怒火仿佛被周围的焰火点燃了一般越烧越旺。

然后他就逮到了一个绝佳的机会，一个掐住对方喉咙一招制敌的机会。

可惜的是他的指头尖才刚碰上那人的脖子，那人就脸色一白栽了下去，安纳金完全是下意识地把委顿的身形接到了怀里。

「欧比旺，怎么不打了？」

「等会……」一脸痛苦的绝地上气不接下气地说「孩子刚踢了我一脚」

「孩子？哪来的孩子？」

安纳金在问完之后就适时地闭嘴了。

他瞪着怀里的人眨了眨眼，怀疑要是再多问一句，欧比旺真的会剁了自己。

 

所以绝地委员会真的对欧比旺怀了孩子的情况一无所知？就连身为孩子父亲的他也毫不知情？

好吧，既然帕尔帕廷西斯大帝的身份都能隐藏这么多年，这件事似乎也没那么不可思议。

 

 

「欧比旺，已经5个月了，你能不能让我——」

「不能，安纳金」

抱着水果嚼个不停的人连看都没看他一眼便斩钉截铁地拒绝了，手提着刀忙活的人只好硬生生地憋回了提前准备好的一连串没用的情话。

这就是欧比旺和他现在的生活常态。

他完成了预言，整个共和国都对他们俩生米煮成熟饭的事实睁一只眼闭一只眼，似乎怎么能让欧比旺重新跟自己滚上床才是眼下最大的难题。如果一定要耍些强硬手段才能完成心愿的话他也并不介意。

盯着手上的戒指安纳金眯了眯眼，反正他的老师父已经被他彻底泡到了手。要是他敢再提出分手……

「你干什么？……安纳金？我还没吃饱！放我下来安纳金！……安纳金！」

 

嗯，那就是他的结局。

 

 

 


End file.
